


Breath me

by Peteyandmj



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Brain Damage, Car Accidents, Character Death, Crying, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Tingle, Suicide, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: @Hahanope request.Peter doesn't see it coming, but he should have.
Relationships: Betty Brant & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Breath me

-Babe are you listening to me?- MJ asked, Peter had spent the last 5 minutes staring at the book he was putting back in his locker.

-Uh yeah yeah sorry- Peter said closing his locker and leaning on it, and putting MJ to him-- Just got something on my mind

-Something I should be concerned about?- MJ asked putting in place some of his curls.

-No...Just...I've been feeling off since I got out of bed- Peter answered kissing her cheek- Probably just nervousness about the exams next week

-Well think of it this way- MJ said- Within 12 days we'll be graduated and in a private plane to Bali just you and me. 

-I can't wait to spend aaaall of our summer in Bali- Peter said- It's going to be awesome 

-Yes it will be- MJ said smiling

-Anyway, you coming to the tower to study?

-Can't today- MJ said- I have to start packing things from my mom's house and bring them to our apartment.

-Why don't you wait?- peter asked- We're not going to move out 'till we start college 

-But I want to have a bed when we do move out- MJ said- I can't believe I agreed to live with you

-I can't believe it either- Peter said smirking- I honestly thought you would laugh at me

-Let's not rule out that option yet- MJ said

-Well, if you're going to do it let me drive you, you know that driveway isn't safe at those hours- Peter said 

-I will be fine- MJ said- It's just a couple of things anyway, I'll get it done in two hours max.

-Okay but If you need me you tell me

-Yeah yeah- MJ said rolling her eyes- Let's get to class loser.

******************

-I thought MJ was going to come and study with you?- Tony asked sitting in the bed next to him

-She can't- Peter said- She said she was going to take somethings to our apartment for when we move after Bali. 

-She's a keeper, don't let her go

-As if- Peter said with a chuckle- I can't believe mom convinced you to let me go to Bali with her for three months 

-I can't believe it either- Tony said- Age is making me soft 

-Sure thing- Peter said laughing 

-Peter, there has been a car crash in route 5s kilometer 2.3, various cars involved- Karen said echoing in Peter's room- Press informing in channel, 3, 4 and 12.

-On it, thanks Kar- Peter said, he went down stairs his dad following his foot steps only to find his mom crying in front of the TV- Mom, what happened?

-Peter- Pepper said and she turned her head to the TV 

_"For what we can see there are al least 10 cars involved in this accident , only two of the multiple people in here have been identified"_

Peter's world crushed down when he saw a picture of his girlfriend smiling at him in the TV screen.

_" 17 year old Michelle Jones, she's reportedly dating Stark Industries heir Peter Stark and 17 year old Elizabeth Brants friends with the two of them, witnesses say th..."_

-Did they just say my girlfriend's name?- Peter said

-Peter...-Tony started- Don't do anything stupid.

Peter's phone started going off, he answered the call with shaking hands.

-Yes?

-Peter?

-Mrs.Jones- Peter said

-Have you seen the news?

-Yeah yeah I...I saw them, are they telling the truth?

-Yeah they are- Mrs.Jones voice was trembling- I'm in the ambulance with her, can you meet us at the hospital?

-I'm on my way- Peter said- How bad is it?

-Really bad- Mrs.Jones said, her voice breaking at the end

-I'll be there in ten- Peter said hanging up

-Peter I'll drive you- Pepper said

-Yeah, that would be...a good idea- Peter didn't know what to think, how to feel...he didn't feel anything, he was numb, his brain didn't want to process what just happened. The way to the hospital was a blur, he found Mrs.Jones crying in the waiting hall- Mrs.Jones, where is she?

-They just took her to surgery- Mrs.Jones said, and he hugged her, and then Pepper did too and then Tony. What came next where the 6 longest hours of his life, so when he saw the doctor coming up to them he jumped out of his seat.

-She's stable- the doctor said, and Peter let out a breath he didn0t even knew he was holding- But...she went into cardiac arrest various times after you brought her, in one of those times her brain didn't get enough oxigen...

-What does that mean?- Mrs.Jones asked

-She's brain dead- Peter whispered

-I'm afraid so- the doctor said

-Peter!!- Betty came rushing into him, she had a few bad cuts in her face and her wrist was swollen but apart from that she seemed fine- I'm so sorry, the truck came out of no where and the car in front of us crushed into it and MJ wasn't fast enough and then she was all over me taking the hit I...

-Hey Betty- Tony said approaching the girl- Why don't you relax for a second?

-It's up to you what you want to do now Mrs.Jones- the doctor said

-It's there any chance she will wake up?- Mrs.Jones asked

-There is a chance but...it's really low- The doctor said, and Peter felt the knot in his throat

-Mrs.Jones, she wouldn't want that- Peter said.

" _I don't want to be a vegetable"_ Her words echoes in his head, they had that conversation multiple times, but he didn't think he would be the one in the other side...He should be the one in that bed, in that position, he was Spider-man and they talked about it in case something happened to him... 

-I know- Mrs.Jones said- Unplug her 

-Are you sure Mrs.Jones?

-Yes, but I can't be there when you do it- Mrs.Jones said- I don0t think I can take it

-Someone has to be in- The doctor said

-I'll be in- Peter said

-Peter- Pepper said

-I need to mom- Peter said tears going down his cheek- I need to

-Okay- Pepper said caressing her son's hair- Okay, go

The doctor handled some papers to MJ's mom so she could sign them.

-We have to wait a requisite number of hours before we unplug her- the doctor said- So you can say you goodbyes now if you'd like.

10 hours later, everyone had said their goodbyes, and Peter didn't even dare to go into the room.

-Peter it's time- Pepper said- You sure you want to do this?

-Yes- Peter said nodding, he entered the room closing the door behind him and he sobbed at the site of his girlfriend, she had a lot of wires and cables coming out of her, her skin was pale...too pale, her normally rosy lips were almost white a tube coming out of them helping her breath. Peter got closer to her, taking her hand and kissing it, tears coming out of his eyes non stop. A nurse started to close all of the machines that were motoring her vitals. But when she was about to take the ventilator he stopped her- Can...can we take a moment please?

-Of course- the nurse said- I'll be outside, when you're ready tell me

Peter nodded, the nurse went outside and Peter took MJ's hand between his and kissed it.

-You know if you didn't want to move out with me you could of just have said so- Peter said, his face covered in tears- I don't know if you can hear me...probably not

Their song started to play in his head, every memory of them became painfully real.

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing Cars_

_Around our heads_

-But if you do hear me- Peter said breaking at the end of the sentence- It's okay, I promise.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_-_ You go- Peter said kissing her hand again- I'll be fine- he added taking his hand to her cheek and caressing it 

_Would you lie with me and_

_just forget the world_

_Forget what we're told_

_before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

-You are the best thing that's ever happened to me- Peter whispered- You will always be...so wherever you go now wait for me okay?

Peter sobbed into their hands

-You wait for me. I love you- Peter said- So much, so wait for me, we will find again my love I promise.

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

Is here in your perfect eyes

They're all I can see

-I love you- he repeated again and kissed her cheek pressing their foreheads together

The nurse came into the room again

-You're ready?

-No- Peter said caressing MJ's hand- But I'll never be so go ahead.

And with the last breath Michelle Jones took Peter's heart went with her.

He was never the same, long gone was the happy perfect boy, just to be replaced by sadness and alcohol and drugs.

A life full of parties, of black outs and lost memories.

11 months later, Pepper Stark-Potts found her son in his room but Bruce and Cho couldn't do anything about it.

No one could.

Not anymore.


End file.
